Do You Want to Dance?
by Ladyminecrafter
Summary: One of Tsunade's students comes to the village. Can Genma help her heal from the injuries she's hiding?
1. Chapter 1

"Genma? Do you want to dance?"

Genma's gaze drifted over the redhead standing by his side. They'd been friends for a while since her arrival in the village. He knew he felt more for her and he also knew she wasn't ready for more which is why her invitation to dance caught him off guard. She was skittish when it came to being close to someone. He knew why, she'd shared her story with him several weeks ago. It had taken her ages to open up to anyone, even Tsunade, the only one she'd known when she'd arrived in Konoha, hadn't been told the whole story. He wondered where this sudden request had come from. Pulling himself out of his reverie he smiled at her, "Are you sure, Emi?"

"I'm sure."

XXX

Genma was standing in Tsunade's office when Kotetsu and Izumo came to the door, which was uncharacteristically open today, with a woman. "Hokage-sama?" Kotetsu asked carefully, it was wise not to disturb her when she was busy. The redhead watched the Hokage with interest.

Tsunade looked up, "What Kotetsu?" Then shock spread across her face. "Emi? What the hell? What are you doing here?"

The redhead stepped forward. "I need to ask a favor of you Tsuna."

Tsuna? Genma thought, she had a nickname?

"If I can help you, Emi, you know I will." Tsunade's gaze softened. "What brings you here?"

Genma watched her as she looked around the room noting all its occupants.

"Kotetsu, Izumo, thank you. You can return to the gate now." Tsunade said. They looked disappointed as they left, closing the door behind them. "Emi. This is Genma, he's one of my most trusted guards and an elite assassin. You can trust him too."

Genma felt her look over at him and returned her gaze. She was a little shorter than him, her red hair seemed to dissolve into flames as it flowed over her shoulders and down her back ending just a few inches above her waist. She had a pretty face, not pretty in the way that would stop you in the street, rather in the way that made you just want to look at her and watch for a smile, but she didn't seem to be in the mood for a smile today. She moved like a kunoichi, smooth and graceful but she was a little too plump to be one. Genma surreptitiously gave her a once over, he liked his woman a little on the curvy side and she was just his type. Her clothing didn't give him any idea of where she'd come from either, she was wearing black linen slacks that shifted around her legs pleasantly and a wrap style silk shirt printed with butterflies with a black shirt underneath it.

She shifted and looked away from him without saying anything. "Tsuna, I need a place to stay." Her shoulders slumped a bit and she looked as if she might cry.

"Emi, of course." Lady Tsunade reached into her drawer. "Sake? You look like you could use a drink."

"No thanks." She let out a ragged breath. "I'm not broke but I need quiet. And no questions."

"I understand." Tsunade smiled. "Genma, let me introduce you to Emi. She and I have been friends for many years."

Genma almost swallowed his senbon, this woman was the same age as his Hokage? "Nice to meet you Emi-san." He smiled while he maneuvered his senbon into a safer place in his mouth.

She smiled back at him but didn't greet him.

"I spent some of my time away from the village teaching to earn money, Emi was one of my favorite students."

Genma silently sighed in relief, that made her younger then. "You're very lucky to have been taught by the most talented kunoichi I've ever served with."

"Compliments like that will not get you a raise or a promotion, Genma." Lady Tsunade chuckled.

"Of course not Mi'lady. I'm simply speaking the truth."

She shook her head and sighed and then turned back to Emi. "Did you want to stay at the Konoha Inn? Or something more...permanent?"

"The Inn will be fine for now. I don't know if I'll be staying." Her voice shook a little when she spoke.

"I can provide you with some low rank missions, if you need money?" Lady Tsunade offered.

"That won't be necessary." Emi smiled at her old mentor but there was more to her expression, almost a sadness that betrayed her threatening to escape and make her cry. "But thank you, Tsuna. I just need a place to call home for a while."

The Hokage turned to Genma. "Genma, will you escort Emi to the Inn and make sure she gets settled?" She looked back at Emi. "I'd do it myself but I have a million things to do and Shizune will have me drawn and quartered if I don't get them done."

"I understand." She looked happy for the briefest moment. "Shizune's still with you? I look forward to seeing her." Then she turned to Genma, "Shall we go?"

Genma offered her his arm as any gentleman would but she simply ignored it. She had a bag in the hallway outside the office and she lifted it onto her shoulder as they headed to the door and outside. He thought she might have gasped a bit when she lifted it but he couldn't be sure.

The walk to the Inn was a quiet one. Genma sensed that she just wanted to be left alone. When they got to the Inn he led her inside and stayed with her as she registered. Once she had her key she turned to him, exhaustion and something he couldn't quite put a name to, loneliness perhaps, showed in her eyes. "Thank you for the escort. And the quiet. I appreciate it more than you could know." She turned as if to go find her room.

"I was thinking of having barbecue if you wanted to join me? No questions, no conversation if you don't want it. Just food, you must be hungry." He watched her, she looked like she could use a friend.

"I am hungry." She looked like she was going to turn him down when suddenly she smiled. "Just let me leave my stuff in my room."

XXX

She sat across from him at the barbecue place, they'd eaten and were sipping tea after filling their stomachs with more barbecue than either of them should have. They'd spoken briefly as they'd ordered and then a few words during dinner but nothing important. Things like "pass the salt" and "did you want that last piece?" It didn't bother him. Genma was used to silence, not threatened by it. The check came and Genma put some money on the table, she looked up at him as if to protest. "My treat tonight, yours next time." He smiled around his senbon.

"Thank you." Her voice was small but confident.

"Ready to go home?" He asked. "I'm in no hurry but you look tired."

"I am. I.." she faltered and then exhaled quietly. "I am." She rose with him from her seat, flipping her long hair over her shoulder as she did and they turned to leave.

As he walked her back to the Inn he watched her from the corner of his eye. She looked frightened but not in a hunted way. She looked as if she'd lost everything and couldn't figure out what to do next. "Hey. I know it's none of my business but you look like you could use a friend. I'm usually up at the tower every day. Even if you just want to sit quietly and not be alone. I don't mind."

She looked up at him with the slightest smile forming at the corner of her mouth, and a hint of gratitude in her eyes. "Thank you Genma. I appreciate it."


	2. Chapter 2

It was two days later that she appeared in front of him, silently walking up and standing to one side as he finished a conversation with one of the Anbu guards about a routine security sweep. When he was finished he turned to her, "Hello Emi-san."

She smiled, genuinely this time. "Just Emi, please, if we are to be friends."

"Well," he rolled his senbon and smiled back at her "just Emi, what can I do for you?" She almost laughed at him, almost.

"I was wondering if you wanted to take me for a walk? Show me some of Konoha?" She asked in her quiet confident voice.

He watched her for a moment. Lady Tsunade hadn't said much about her, Lady Tsunade hadn't said much about her, his mind drifted to the conversation they'd had about her. _"I spent 3 months at the compound training her and a few other kunoichi. She was the best in the group. She's untrusting and very private but once you're her friend she'll defend you with her life." _He gave Emi a broad smile, "Sure. I'll just pop in and tell the Hokage where I'm going."

When he returned she was sitting on the bench near where they'd been talking, just watching the sky, patiently waiting for him. He wondered at her patience and silence, she'd make a good assassin. "Did you want to see anything in particular?" He inquired.

"Well, I do need to buy myself a few things, so maybe the market?" She looked up at the mountain wistfully as if wondering what was up there.

"Market it is then. Those faces are the Hokage's that have commanded the Leaf village. Lady Tsunade is the fifth."

She looked up at the faces. "And the only kunoichi." It was a statement, not an accusation.

"Yes, but I believe they've always chosen the right person for the position. I don't think your gender affects your ability to do a job." He watched her face for her reaction which remained neutral. "The market's this way."

They fell silent as they walked towards the market. Genma wondered about her, where she had come from and why she was here. She was clearly a well trained kunoichi except for the heaviness she carried in her hips. He could see it in the grace of her movements and the alertness she had to her surroundings. He wondered at the extra weight she carried, it was unusual and surprising.

He followed her around the market place for the next few hours as she made a few purchases and did a little window shopping. Whenever she came out with a bag he offered to carry it but she always refused. Eventually he noticed she was looking tired. "Hey, I don't know about you but I'm starving. Lets go to the sweet dumpling shop. What do you think?"

She smiled at him, "That sounds good."

They settled into seats and ordered their food and some tea. While they were waiting she stared out onto the street, lost in thought. They ate their food in silence and Genma was lost in thought when she turned to him. "So, you're an assassin?"

"I am. Does that bother you?"

"Not at all." She looked as if she was remembering something for a moment.

"And you? What do you do?" Genma met her eyes with a gentle look.

Her breath hitched for just a moment, her eyes straying to the window again, and then she looked him square in the eye. "Nothing."

"I see."

"I think I'm done. Did you have anything you wanted to show me? Or should I just go back to the Inn?"

"I can show you the Memorial, if you want to see it?"

She sighed heavily. "I'm not in the mood for a memorial today."

"I'm sorry." He felt like he'd brought up a sore subject for her. Perhaps she'd lost someone recently? "I'll just walk you back to the Inn."

"I can find it myself."

"Yes but then you can't be silent with me all the way there." He grinned at her. "And you look like you don't really want to be alone."

"I'm not sure that what I want matters all that much." Her eyes showed a deep sadness.

"You know, we can climb the Hokage mountain. If you wanted."

She didn't answer for a long time instead staring at some distant point over his shoulder. "I don't think I'm up to mountain climbing."

"Well, there's more than one way to climb it. There are stairs."

"Oh." She was quiet for a long time as if considering it. "I didn't realize. Maybe next time." She hefted her bags up off the seat beside her and this time he was sure he saw pain lance its way across her face before she managed to hide it.

"Let me take your bags for you." He offered.

"I'm fine." She snapped and pulled away from his offered hand. "I'm a kunoichi for heavens sake not some delicate little princess." Her voice had the underlying anger of someone who had been directly insulted.

He knew she was annoyed with his offer but Genma hadn't become an elite assassin by accident. "Ah yes, that's true. But I have a reputation to keep up and if I'm seen escorting you somewhere and not carrying your bag I'll never hear the end of it."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Fine. Here." But the relief in her voice was clear and the lines at the corners of her eyes softened a bit.

The walk to the Inn was uneventful and, not surprisingly, silent. Genma got the increasing idea that she was offended in some way that she had to rely on someone else. When they arrived he walked her to her room and deposited her purchases on a chair before turning to leave. "My offer still stands, if you need me you know where to find me."

She grabbed the door just as it was about to close behind him. "Genma?" She looked at him with trepidation. "Thank you." It was whispered, almost so quietly that if he hadn't turned at the sound of his name he might have missed it.

"You're welcome Emi." He smiled warmly at her and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

He saw her next six days later. It was his day off and he'd stopped at the tower to drop something off before spending the day hiking. She looked more rested this time but she still had that look in her eyes, as if she'd lost something or someone very dear to her and didn't know how to move on. He noticed her sitting on the bench at the foot of the stairs that led up and around the tower, her red hair shining in the sun as if it might burst into flames at any moment. He walked over to say hello. "Hi there Just Emi." He grinned and rolled his senbon.

"Hi there." She looked up at him from where she was sitting, the sun causing her eyes to squint in order for her to see him. "I was wondering if you felt like climbing the mountain today?"

"Of course. It's my day off, I'd planned to hike but hadn't decided where yet. Hokage mountain is perfect." He noted that she was wearing shinobi clothing today, loose fitting pants that were gathered at the ankles, and a comfortable shirt. As he spoke she pulled her hair back into a ponytail, making it look as if she had captured the flames of an Uchiha's fire jutsu and hung them off her head. "I was going to grab a bento box for lunch, does that work for you?"

"It's perfect." She smiled her empty smile at him and rose to join him.

They walked to the Sushi stall in silence again and ordered their box lunches, when they had them they started off towards the stairs that led up the mountain.

"What are the buildings set into the mountain for?" She asked as she looked up the side of it.

"That's where we evacuate the village if there's danger. Only one way in and one way out, it's very easily defended."

"I imagine it is." They'd reached the stairs now and were starting the long climb. The stairs were just to the left of the First's head and zig zagged back and forth until they got to his ear where they disappeared into a tunnel that led the rest of the way to the top. They were climbing them at a steady pace and at the first zig they stopped to enjoy the view. They looked out over the village in front of them. "Have you lived here all your life?"

"I have. Where did you grow up?" He watched her as emotion played across her face.

"Here and there. My father traveled for work so we moved a lot when I was small."

"Did you like that?"

"I did. I got to see and learn about a lot of different places and ways of life." She smiled as she looked out over the village but Genma was pretty sure she was smiling over the memories, it was first time he felt that he'd seen a genuine smile from her.

"Mmm." Genma turned to continue their climb. "Shall we continue? The view is a lot..."

He was cut off by the yelp she let out. When he turned back to her she was crumpled on the ground and pain rested in her eyes like an old companion.

"Emi!" He ran to her side and crouched down.

"I'm fine." She ground out as she attempted to bring the pain under control, tears formed at the corners of her eyes but she blinked them back.

"I can see that you're fine." He said lightly as he crouched by waiting for her to regain control.

She appeared to do just that, her face cleared and she looked up at him smiling. "Well, where were we? Ready to finish the climb, right?" But when she shifted to rise from her knees she yelped and fell back again. "Ok. Maybe I'm not fine." Her shoulders slumped in defeat and the tears that had previously only threatened to escape began trickling down her cheeks. She had the look of a defeated warrior on her face.

Genma touched her forearm lightly which made her jump. "Hey, it's ok. We got this." He waited for the wave of pain to subside and when it did he said. "Can I help you up?"

She smiled gratefully. "That would be nice."

"Where does it hurt? I don't want to make it worse."

"It hurts in my back. And it's worse when I try to get up." Her voice was strained with pain and embarrassment.

He moved behind her and put his hands under her armpits. "Ok. I'll lift and you do what doesn't hurt. I'm perfectly capable of supporting your weight all on my own." As he lifted her slowly she allowed her body to unfold at her waist and knees, gasping as pain lanced through her from the action. When her feet could touch the ground he waited for her to take her full weight, letting her go only when she did so.

She sighed, the look of defeat on her face was heavy and she refused to look up and make eye contact with him. "Some kunoichi, huh?"

"Hey. It's no big deal, that's what friends are for, right?"

She harrumphed, "I guess."

"Is it an injury? Lady Tsunade's..."

"I know...alright?" She cut him off then sighed again. "I'm sorry. I was hoping it would heal on its own."

"Can I bring you to see her then?" His concern showed in his voice.

"Do I have a choice?" She finally looked him in the eye.

"Not really but you are a grown woman, I can't force you." He waited for her answer.

"As much as I don't want to, I know I need to, even if I think it won't make a difference." She turned slowly and gingerly to head back down the stairs they had climbed. "Stay close, I don't want to fall again."

Genma walked beside her to the bottom. "She'll be in her office. Want me to stay with you, there will be stairs there."

"If you don't mind." Her face grimaced in pain as she took the last step down.

They walked quietly to the tower. Genma watched her, noting that as long as the ground was level she seemed to be fine. When they got there she looked up the stairs in despair. "How am I going to manage this?"

Genma waited for her to think it through, understanding her need for independence.

"Well, I guess it's one step at a time." She gritted her teeth and took the first step, Genma stayed behind her fully prepared to catch her if she fell. She made it to the top on her own, although there was sweat forming on her brow from the pain. "I hope she's not busy."

"I've got this." Genma said. "Wait here." He slipped through the door to the Hokages office, reflecting while he did that being one of her elite guards finally had a perk. Once in there he approached her desk.

"Yes Genma?" She didn't even look up.

"Lady Tsunade. There's something that needs your attention."


	4. Chapter 4

"Isn't it your day off? I'm very busy."

"Just trust me." He turned back to the door, thankful that her office was empty today. He opened the door and indicated Emi should come in. "Emi needs your help."

That got her attention and her head snapped up. "What's wrong?" Her eyes fell on Emi who was now walking slowly into the room, her face twisting with the pain she was feeling. "Are you in pain?" She rose from her desk and crossed the room quickly to her.

Emi held her hand up, "Don't. You might make it worse." She looked at both of them. "I guess now is when I tell you that I was injured pretty badly before I came to Konoha?"

Genma and Tsunade both looked at each other. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Irritation crept into Lady Tsunade's voice. "I could have healed you."

Pain lanced across Emi's face again and she gritted her teeth. "I've been healed. There's nothing more that can be done." As she said this she removed the shirt she was wearing, this left her in only her bra but she turned her back to them.

They both gasped at what they saw. Her back was split by a deep scar that ran from just below her neck along the left side of her spine, just below her waist it turned right, crossed her spine and ended at her side. "Emi! What the hell?"

Genma's senbon was hanging precariously from his mouth and he collected himself quickly. "Emi." He couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I hope the other guy looks worse." Tsunade spoke up.

"The other guy is dead." Emi said it quietly.

A string of expletives came out of Tsunade's mouth ending with, "What the hell was he trying to do to you?"

"I'd think that was obvious, he was trying to cut me in half." She smiled at Tsunade's outrage.

"Well, fortunately he didn't succeed in killing you."

"Maybe." Emi face showed the pain she was feeling, physically and emotionally. "He was successful at ending my career."

"Who healed it?" Tsunade inquired.

"One of the medics at the compound healed it. He said he did all he could."

"Well he did a lousy job of healing you." Tsunade patted Emi's shoulder. "Can I examine you?"

"Of course." She gritted her teeth.

"Does that hurt?" Tsunade rested her hands, which were glowing green with her chakra over Emi's back.

"Any physical contact is painful when it flairs up like this." Her breath was coming in short gasps. "But go ahead. I'm ok."

Tsunade did a thorough check of Emi's back and when she finished she helped her put her shirt back on. Genma pulled a chair over for her to sit in.

"I don't know what to tell you. I tried to see what was going on in there. It's a mess, fragments of bone everywhere. You aren't training are you?"

"No. The medic who repaired it told me that taijutsu was off limits for me." She snorted, " some powerful kunoichi I am with no taijutsu!"

"We'll figure this out. Just give me a bit." Tsunade looked thoughtful as she returned to her desk. "Can I send you over to the hospital for some tests?"

"I don't see why not." Emi looked thoughtful herself as she stared out the window.

"I tried to reduce your pain a bit. Has it helped?"

"I think so."

"Have you found anything else that helped?"

"Well. Remember Hiroki?" Emi asked Tsunade.

"I do. You two were an item weren't you?"

"Were being the key word there." A shadow crossed her face. "Remember how he could warm his hands with chakra and give a massage with them that left you feeling like jelly?"

"I do. He was quite helpful in many healings. If I remember correctly his skill was pain relief more than massage, although he was good at that as well. I always wished he wanted to be a medic."

"When this first happened, he did that for me a few times and it helped, at least with the pain." She looked down at her feet. "But then..."

"Emi, when did this happen?" Tsunade questioned her.

"Well," She looked up at the ceiling as if she was counting. "I got injured four months ago and then spent three healing, since being released from the hospital ward I've been trying to figure out what to do with myself. The medic told me no taijutsu, so I lost my job. I'd heard you were back in Konoha so I came here to think and figure things out."

Genma cleared his throat. "I might be able to help." Both women looked at him as if they had forgotten he was there. "That chakra thing your friend did. If it's the same thing then I can do that too."

Lady Tsunade's eyes went wide. "When were you going to tell me?"

He shrugged. "I didn't think it was a big deal. Can't you do it?"

"No. I can massage with chakra but it's different than what Hiroki did." Tsunade thought about it for a moment. "Are you willing to let him try, Emi?"

"Sure. Anything's better than this pain." She smiled at Genma mischievously. "Not that you massaging me is terrible."

"Sure, I see how it is." He smiled warmly at her and rose to stand behind her. "Can you move without pain yet?"

She shifted, "I think so." She stood slowly and Genma turned the chair she was sitting on around so when she sat back down on it she was straddling it and her back was exposed.

"I need to lift your shirt." Genma said quietly, not wanting to embarrass her.

"I know." She sighed and rested her chin on the back of the chair.

He lifted her shirt a bit, shifted her hair so it lay over her shoulder and crouched behind her focusing his chakra into his hands he touched her scar lightly, watching for a reaction from her. When she didn't yelp in pain he let his hands settle onto her skin and applied a little pressure with his chakra enhanced fingers, lightly massaging the muscles that ran up her back along side her spine.

She groaned, quite loudly, and he jumped, falling back onto his bottom from his crouch. "Oh! Sorry. It felt so good. It's exactly what Hiroki used to do!"

He laughed at himself for falling over and resumed his position to work on her back more. "I'm glad I can help." He pushed her shirt higher and worked up her back and along the scar, amazed that she'd survived such a blow. When he reached the top of her back he spent a few minutes working the kinks in her shoulders out and then pulled her shirt down to cover her again.

She rested her head on her arms and sighed in relief. "That's the best I've felt in two months, since..." She cut herself off.

Both Genma and Tsunade waited for her to finish but she simply looked out the window. Tsunade turned on Genma. "I can't believe you never told me you could do that."

"Like I said. I didn't realize it was anything special." He turned to Emi. "If it reduces your pain I'll help you anyway I can."

She smiled gratefully, "Thank you."

"So the question here is how are we going to fix this?" Tsunade was sipping at her sake while she thought. "Anyway. I'm going to have you go see Shizune at the hospital." She scribbled some notes down on a scrap of paper. "Give this to her, she'll know what to do. And Genma, stay with her." She smiled at Emi. "We'll figure this out. Genma let me know what happens when you come to work tomorrow."

"Of course."


	5. Chapter 5

"So, I'm joining a few of my friends for a beer. Want to join us?" Genma looked at Emi as he walked her home from the hospital where Shizune had run every test she could think of and probably made a few up too. Shizune had been happy to see Emi but concerned for her injury.

"Won't I be in the way? A broken kunoichi?" She looked sad again.

"Of course not. And you're not broken, just temporarily out of service."

She smiled at him. "Thanks for the boost of confidence but I don't think I'll ever fight again."

"Is that your only worth then? As a fighter?" He asked her.

She mumbled something that he missed and looked away.

Genma stopped and stood directly in front of her. "Look I don't know who told you that your only worth rested in your value as a kunoichi but they were wrong. You're a really nice person and I'd like to get to know you better. And no one there tonight will consider you broken simply because you've been injured doing your job."

She smiled at him and for the first time since they'd met he saw the light in her smile. "Alright. I'll come with you."

They walked to the bar quietly, Genma was used to her silence now and didn't find it unusual. When they got there he noted that they were the first to arrive. He bought them both a drink at the bar and then led her to the table he and his friends usually occupied.

"So, Lady Tsunade was your sensei?"

"She was for a short time. Of all the sensei's I've had she's my favorite." She sipped at her drink as she spoke.

"Are you a medic then?"

"No. She was hired by Matsuzaki-sama, the man who ran the compound where I lived and worked, to train a few of us kunoichi. He wasn't interested in us learning medical ninjitsu, he had a fleet of medics, he wanted us to be fighters."

"What did your parents think of that?" Genma inquired.

"My parents had died a few years earlier." Her eyes looked sad.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. They worked together as ninja for hire for a while and eventually were hired on by Matsuzaki-sama to be a part of his guard. A job went wrong and they both died. The other member of their team was able to make it back and tell us what happened before he died from his injuries. At least I knew. So often you don't even get that." Her gaze drifted across the bar as the memories drifted through her mind.

"May I ask how old you were?" Genma wondered if this question would invade the private woman's privacy too far and instantly regretted asking it.

"I was twelve." She said it quietly. "It's been a long fifteen years." This last part she said as an afterthought.

"So you were already training as a ninja then?"

"I was. My parents trained me when I was young but by then we were living on Matsuzaki's compound and since I was in training he just absorbed me into his household until I could work. It was only a couple of years before I was working A and B class missions and earning my keep."

Genma shivered, she was lucky she hadn't been taken advantage of. Well, he thought, she had been but as a ninja not as a girl. "So then once you were trained you just worked for him?"

"Yeah. We did ninja for hire work and protected the compound. It was all clean work, you know like escorts and protection stuff and in return we had regular meals and a home."

"So how did you get hurt?"

"We were protecting a convoy and it got attacked. I got separated from the group and the guy I was fighting pulled out a sword. He got lucky, almost got me with his first swipe, but then I finished him off."

"Wow. I'm impressed. You killed your attacker with that wound?" Genma made a mental note to stay on her good side.

She smiled wryly, "I did. But don't tell me you've never managed an amazing hit when the odds were against you?"

Genma grinned and nodded his head. "Haven't we all?" He looked up to see Raido coming towards them. "Hi there. Emi, this is my friend Raido. Raido, this is Emi." Raido greeted her but as the regular group arrived she quieted and simply sat back and watched the group interact. Genma was sorry for their arrival, he had been enjoying getting to know her.

When she had finished her drink she rose and Genma turned "Are you tired?"

"I am." She smiled. "I'm sorry."

"I understand. I'll walk you home."

"It's not necessary."

"I know." He rose to walk her to the door, turning to Raido as he did. "I'll be back in a bit, don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"That doesn't leave a lot out!" Anko threw back at him with a grin.

He just shook his head and turned toward the door with Emi.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been another week before he saw her again, which was partly because he had spent two of them doing some out of town reconnaissance for Lady Tsunade. When he had returned with his report she had specifically asked him to check up on Emi before going home so he had headed over to the Konoha Inn.

He approached the door to her room and knocked lightly at first and then harder when there was no answer. He was just about to walk away and look in the village for her when he could have sworn he heard something from inside the room. "Emi?" He said it loudly enough that he hoped she would hear it. This time he was sure he'd heard something although he couldn't quiet identify what it was he'd heard. He tried the door but it was locked. He briefly thought about just pushing through, he was certainly capable of it but then realized he should get the manager.

He returned with said manager in less than two minutes time realizing that being able to interrupt the Hokage in the middle of work with impunity wasn't the only perk of his job. The manager let him in, "Thanks, I'll let you know if I need anything further." He dismissed the manager who was apparently used to ninja and their shifty ways.

The room appeared to be empty when he first entered. "Emi? It's Genma. I'm here to help if you need it."

"Shit." He heard her reply from the bathroom. "It figures it'd be you." She laughed.

"What can I do?" He realized that she was probably more upset about needing help than that she was in the bathroom.

"Just come in and help me off the floor."

He slowly opened the bathroom door and saw that she was sprawled on the floor just outside the shower, she'd probably fallen as she was exiting the shower. He grabbed a robe hanging on the wall and threw it down on her to cover her and offer her at least a shred of her modesty back. "Ok. How do you want to handle this?" He also knew that she was independent and would want to be the one to figure out what to do.

She looked up at him gratefully. "I think you'll just have to get behind me and lift me like you did last week. Is that Ok?"

"Whatever you say boss." Genma stepped over her and crouched behind her crumpled figure. He grabbed another robe off the wall and looped it over his hands so that as he lifted her she would be covered from behind with it. As he lifted her she gasped in pain, he moved as slowly as he could to help minimize it. Once she was standing on her own he wrapped the robe around her and waited, averting his eyes while she tied it.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much I mean that." She was quiet.

"Can I help with the pain?" Genma fought the urge to wrap her in his arms and comfort her, it was clear she was close to crying.

"Would you mind?" She looked at him with a little embarrassment. "I don't want to be a nuisance."

"Emi. I'm glad to be able to help." He followed her out into the main room and pulled a chair over by the bed indicating she should sit on it. "Did you want to get dressed first?"

"I probably should but I think I'll let you do your magic first." She straddled the chair and let the robe drop from her shoulders.

Genma sat on the bed behind her and began massaging her scarred back. This time he started at the top with her shoulders and worked his way down to her waist taking his time as he did. He also didn't fall over when she groaned with the relief of pain. When he was done she was hanging on the back of the chair, her head lolling to one side.

"Are you ok, Emi?" He leaned over to see if she had fallen asleep. She hadn't but it was apparent that she was close.

"Can you help me into bed?" She asked him this quietly.

He stood without answering and pulling her robe back up over her shoulders offered his arm. She took it and pulled herself up. Once she was standing she rested her hands on his shoulders and leaned on him, taking a few deep breaths as she did. "How long were you on the floor?" He asked as she caught her breath.

"Only about an hour." She grimaced as she tried to stand upright and sagged against him again. "I hate this." She ground out.

"I'm sure you do. What can I do?"

"I need to lay down. Can you just help me sit on the bed?"

Genma did that, supporting her weight as she shifted and sat back down. Then he lifted her legs and helped her put them on the bed too. Once there she rested back on the pillows that Genma helped to shift under her and closed her eyes, it was apparent that she still hurt some. "Did you need more massage?"

"No. This is residual from being on the floor so long. It'll pass."

"You've done this before then?"

"Several times in fact. But not since I got here." Her face was starting to relax as the waves of pain subsided. "I think I need to sleep." She shifted a bit onto her side which earned her a new wave of pain and showed on her face but once she settled it seemed to lessen.

"I'll go then." Genma pulled the blanket on the bed up to cover her. "Lady Tsunade wanted me to check on you and see how you were doing. I can come back later."

"No. Please. Stay. I don't want to be alone right now." She sounded sad as she said this.

Genma turned the chair she had been sitting in around and sat. "Or I could stay. I don't mind."

"Thanks." Her eyes drifted shut as she said this and it was clear in a few minutes that she was out. Genma sat back, chewing on his senbon and watching her sleep. She'd been through a lot, even for a kunoichi and he was glad he could be here to help her. He settled back and allowed his thoughts to drift just like he did when he was on a mission and had to hole up somewhere and be quiet.

As it was she only slept for about half an hour. Her eyes fluttered open and she watched him for a moment before speaking. "Genma."

He allowed a smile to play at the corners of his mouth ever so slightly. "Yes Emi?"

"Thank you."

"Like I said. I'm glad I can help."

"I'm hungry." She giggled a little.

"Well, that's easy to fix." He rose from the chair. "Did you want to go out in your robe?" He said this with a smile as she sat up on the bed and struggled to keep herself covered with the robe she was in.

"Thanks but I think I'll get dressed."

"I'll wait outside then." He went to the door and turned the handle. "Call if you need me."


	7. Chapter 7

It was another five days before their next visit. Actually he found her in the market.

It was raining, not a light mist but not a downpour either. Just a slow steady soaking rain, like you sometimes get in springtime. The kind of rain that was good for the vegetation but made the market a mess. The road was mottled with puddles that ranged in depth from barely there to deep enough to swallow your shoe and fill it with water. Besides that, the edges of the road were muddy and in some places just simply mud puddles. Most of the shoppers who had braved the stormy day were trying to stay huddled under the awnings that protected the shopkeepers goods on display.

He was out for one purpose only, he needed food. He'd visited the shop he needed and was working his way through the rain and crowd with his groceries when he noticed that there were people gathering around something at the side of the road. He thought he heard someone crying and one of the men in the crowd called out, "We need help here." Genma was there faster than Lady Tsunade could reach for her sake. He elbowed his way through the crowd with the occasional bark of "hokage guard, out of the way." His heart sank when he got there.

Emi was crumpled, on her knees, crying and covered in mud. She had clearly fallen on her side and managed to get back on her knees before the crowd had surrounded her. He dropped his bag and walked over to her crouching down.

"Emi?" He knew better than ask if she was ok, she wasn't.

"Can you make them go away?" Pain filled her voice and she was looking at the ground but he could see the tears falling off her face.

He looked up and spotted Anko and Raido making their way through the crowd. A flick of his head told Raido what he wanted to know and he heard his fellow Hokage guard raise his voice. "Alright, everyone move along! This is Hokage business now." Without question the crowd dispersed quickly and Raido joined Genma. "Hey Emi."

Genma waited while Emi got control of herself. "Well, this is mortifying." She mumbled.

"Nah. Everyone will forget about by the time they get home." Genma smiled at her, trying to catch her eye. "Ready to get up?"

She finally looked up and made eye contact with him. She nodded to Raido and Anko, "Hello." She turned to Genma, "I'm covered in mud."

"I noticed." He moved to help her up. "I'm not scared of a little mud. Now, if you were sticky, that's a different story."

His joke made her giggle a little and when she was standing she said, "Sticky?"

He just grinned at her. "So, it looks like a certain kunoichi needs to do some laundry."

"Yeah, I was actually headed to the laundromat for just that reason. Now all my clothes are filthy." The annoyance showed in her voice.

"Well, I have a washer. And I can do a little pain management while your clothes wash. Want to come to my place?" Genma offered. "I'll even feed you."

She smiled at him. "Why are you so nice to me?"

"Because you're a nice person." He turned to Raido, "Can you grab my bags there and hers also? I'll need to help her walk." Then he turned to Anko. "Anko, can you let Lady Tsunade know what happened so she doesn't hear it anywhere else first?"

"Sure thing. Anything else good looking?" Anko flashed him a flirty smile and batted her eyelashes at him.

Genma just rolled his eyes at her. "Come on Emi. You can lean on me if you need to. I don't live far from here."

* * *

><p>They had walked to his house where Raido had left them after depositing the groceries in the kitchen and the laundry bag near the washer. Genma retrieved a pair of sweatpants and a tshirt so she could change. He stood in the bathroom door watching her drip mud all over his freshly cleaned bathroom. "Did you want to do this in privacy?" He held the clothes out to her.<p>

"Sure. Just stay close in case I need you." She gritted her teeth and prepared to change into clean clothes. When she opened the door she was in them and her muddy clothes were on the floor. "I'm sorry I can't bend over to pick them up."

"No problem. I'll get them, but first I'm getting you to a chair."

* * *

><p>Genma watched her as she slept on the couch. He had massaged her pain away and she had drifted off to sleep again. He was making dinner so that when she woke up they could eat together. He hoped that Lady Tsunade had a more permanent solution for Emi in mind. It wasn't that he minded helping her, in fact he found he was becoming more and more attached to her but he knew that this wasn't good for Emi. The pain and the forced dependence because of it created a discomfort for her that needed to stop, for her own well being.<p>

He cooked and hummed a song quietly while he worked on cooking. When he looked up a her she was laying on the couch, eyes open and a small smile playing across her face. "Well hello there sleeping beauty." He grinned at her around his senbon.

She smirked back at him. "Hello. I'm just sorry you got the ugly duckling instead of your sleeping beauty." She winced as she sat up but it seemed to pass quickly.

"Why do you cut yourself down so much?" He watched her as she slowly rose and came to the kitchen area to sit on a chair and watch him cook.

"I don't know. I guess I'm simply saying what I know everyone is thinking." She said this quietly as if she didn't want to face her own thoughts.

"Well, not everyone. I think you're pretty, and brave and very strong."

She snorted. "I guess. If I was strong then I wouldn't be here, would I?"

"If you weren't strong it would have been you who died the day you got that scar on your back."

She was quiet as she thought about this. "You have such a different outlook on life. On the compound you were only worth what you could bring to the compound. Even..." Her voice drifted off and she stared out the window.

"Even what?"

"Even Hiroki believed that." Her voice was small and quiet.

Genma finished dishing food onto plates and walked over to her. He crouched down, "Did he give up on you because of this?"

Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes. "He said he couldn't face a lifetime with someone who couldn't carry their own weight."

Genma didn't know what to say to this. "Do you still love him?"

"No." She groaned. "I don't know. For so long I thought we had something special and then to have him just walk away when I needed him most. You've taken better care of me than he ever did and you've only known me for three weeks."

He watched her struggle with her emotions, he wanted to reach out to her, hold her and comfort her but he also didn't want to send the wrong message so instead he just sat there in front of her. Finally she seemed to refocus so he stood. "Hungry?"

"Starved." She looked up at him from the chair she sat in and then stood to walk over to him. When she was standing in front of him she reached out and touched his arm. "Genma?"

He turned so he was facing her fully. "Yes?" Instead of answering him she leaned up to press a kiss to his lips. Genma froze, rejection would hurt her but he didn't want to be the substitute for the man who had rejected her either. He rested his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back a bit so he could look her in the eye. "Emi, you're beautiful and I'd like nothing more than to pull you into my arms and kiss you all night long but I want you to be thinking of me when I do it, not him."

She pulled back, hurt in her eyes. "I understand."

"Do you?" He kept his hands on her shoulders so she couldn't move away. "You're an amazing woman but I would never take advantage of you in your weakness. Give yourself time to heal. I'll wait." He looked her in the eyes to be sure she understood what he was saying. "Still hungry?"

She smiled up at him, sadness in her eyes. "Yeah."


	8. Chapter 8

Genma laughed at Anko's story, it was one he hadn't heard yet about an old mission they had done together with Raido. "I can't believe he bought that lie, Anko!"

Anko laughed at him. "Hook, line and sinker!"

"He really thought you were a poor farm girl?" Raido laughed. "Not to criticize but you don't exactly look the type."

Genma was about to reply when there was knock on the door. He rose to answer it wondering who it was. Anko and Raido were over, they were having a mini celebration of a mission that only they knew ever took place. It had been assigned by the third, not long before the invasion that had killed him occurred. The mission had gone off without a hitch and since then they had commemorated the date each year, just the three of them. After all, missions going off without a single hitch deserved celebration, even if they were missions that weren't supposed to have happened.

He opened the door and was greeted by Emi falling on him and gasping in pain. It had been only three days since her last visit. "I'm sorry to just show up." Her voice broke as another wave of pain washed through her.

"Hey there. It's ok. I was missing you anyway." He slipped his hands under her arms to support her weight and let her follow him as he moved backwards into his apartment. "Raido, could you grab one of my dining chairs and bring it out here?"

When Raido had put the chair down he guided Emi into it so she was sitting backwards on it. Unfortunately when he let go of her she almost fell off to one side because she was barely conscious, the pain was so bad. Last time she had held herself over the back of the sofa but she wasn't alert enough for that today. "Raido, can you hold her steady?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"She has an injury. You know how I can do that chakra thing when I massage? Well it seems to help with her pain management." Genma explained.

Raido held her up and Genma lifted her shirt exposing the scar, brushing her long hair over her shoulder as he did. Anko gasped, "What the hell?"

Genma nodded, "I told you she had an injury."

"You didn't say it would look like someone tried to slice her in half. How did she survive?"

"I'm very very stubborn." Emi mumbled this through gritted teeth.

"I can see that." Anko's respect could be heard in her voice.

Genma worked on her back quietly and when he was done he let her sit and relax for a bit.

"I think I can hold myself up now Raido. Thanks."

"No problem."

"Emi, what did Lady Tsunade say when you saw her?" Genma wondered what the plan was to heal her.

"She says she can heal the wound more and remove a lot of the bone fragments. The surgery itself will be dangerous but apparently she's already done it once on someone named Rock Lee. But she also said that she can't explain the pain and the surgery probably won't fix that."

Raido had risen and walked around to sit on the sofa again when he caught site of the scar on her back. "Emi? What kind of weapon was used?" His eyes were narrowed as he observed the wound and analyzed it.

"I think it was just a sword, a really sharp one, why?"

"Did it have poison on it?" His voice had taken on a serious edge.

"It might have. I was unconscious when they worked on me. I made it back to the team I was working with and passed out."

"How long ago did this happen?" Raido asked.

"About four months now, why?" She tried to turn so she could see him. Genma offered her his hand and she took it to shift her position to the couch so she could lay down. She always needed to sleep after an episode.

"I was just wondering. I've seen a similar injury in the past, that's all." He stood, "You look like you need to sleep. Anko, let's clear out of here."

"Don't leave on my account..." but the exhaustion was apparent in her voice and her eyes were drifting shut.

"It's no big deal. I have something I want to follow through on anyway." He and Anko left shutting the door quietly behind them as she drifted off to sleep.

Genma watched her sleep on his sofa knowing she wouldn't sleep long. He thought about their last visit, she had kissed him and he'd turned her away. He wondered if she was still hurt. He knew he'd made the right choice, he didn't want to be a substitute, he wanted the whole deal, all of her, if he had anything at all.

Emi stirred on the sofa. "Hi there. I'm sorry I ruined your little party." She seemed unsure of herself.

"It wasn't really a party, just friends visiting, and they probably would've left soon anyway." He smiled

at her. "Either way, I'm glad I can be of help to you."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because the village's strength lies in our concern for each other. The third used to say something like that." He watched her for her reaction. "Your compound was a business formed to make money for someone, their strength lay in the number of healthy shinobi they had at any one time. I bet there weren't a lot of civilians there, am I right?"

She smirked. "Only the Matsuzaki family. The rest of us were hired or let go depending on our usefulness."

"And here in Konoha your usefulness is not determined by the work you can do but rather the person who you are. I may be able to defend the Hokage today or bring you pain relief but when I'm old, if I ever am, then my usefulness will not be lessened because I can't do those things anymore. I will still be a part of Konoha for what I have brought to it now."

Her gaze drifted out the window. "Amazing. It's a way of life I never imagined. I so wish I could be a part of it."

"Maybe you can be."


	9. Chapter 9

Genma was making his way from the Hokage's office to return some books she no longer needed to the hospital library when he ran into Raido. "Hey there, I have some information you might want to hear."

Genma looked at his friend in surprise. "Yeah? Good stuff?"

"Maybe. Follow me."

So Genma returned to the Hokage's office, books in hand. When they got there Raido approached Lady Tsunade. "Lady Hokage?"

She looked up from the never ending pile of paperwork on her desk. "Yes Raido?"

"I have an idea to share with you, concerning the young women staying in the village, Emi." Raido began.

Lady Tsunade's interest was instantly notable, putting down her pen and pushing the paperwork aside she gave Raido her full attention. "Yes?"

"Well, I saw the wound the day before yesterday when she was at Genma's." He was interrupted by the Hokage at this.

"She was over there for pain relief?" Genma nodded his answer to her knowing there would be more. "How often has she been to you Genma?"

"Every few days, although it is getting more frequent and I think the pain is more intense with each bout."

"I see. Go on Raido."

"I took the opportunity to ask her a few questions about the weapon. I believe the weapon was poisoned and that there is residual poison in her system."

"Ok. I'm listening."

Genma was also and he had a question. "Wouldn't that have been dealt with when she was treated? And if it wasn't dealt with then why is she still alive?"

"Yes. I'd like to know that also." Emi's voice made them turn around to see her standing in the doorway, pain causing her to grit her teeth.

Genma moved over to her and offered her support as she made her way to a chair. "Do you want help with that?" He asked her this quietly because he knew that needing help grated on her.

"I want to hear what he has to say first." The pain she was feeling was evident in her voice but she raised her head to look at Raido.

Raido nodded to her, "As I was saying, if the poison is similar to the one I use on my sword then it would behave differently from other kinds of poison. I don't know for sure because I've never treated anyone after I've killed them." He smiled humbly. "I know that the poison I use has no antidote, it's why I chose it."

"But isn't that your own development?" Lady Tsunade asked.

"It is, buts that not to say that someone else might not come up with a similar one." Raido took a breath. "My poison can only be removed one way, the extraction technique. I chose it partly for that reason, it's unlikely that in the field, immediately after battle someone will have access to a medic who is both skilled in the extraction technique and prepared to do it quickly."

"Do you know how you were treated Emi?" Lady Tsunade looked at her.

"I don't. I was unconscious when I was brought in."

"So if you're right Raido. How do you explain her condition?"

"Well, I did some reading yesterday after seeing her at Genma's. What I found was that the effects of certain poisons with similar effects can be mitigated by an antidote. In other words, the antidote will seem to be working but the effects of the poison will continue to work, increasing with time," here he paused as if he didn't want to say the rest, "and eventually the poison will still have the same effect."

Lady Tsunade understood the underlying message he was relaying. "You mean it will still kill her, just not immediately?"

"Yes." Raido's voice carried the tone of one who was delivering a message he didn't want to deliver.

"I see." Emi's voice was small and frightened. "So he won anyway, didn't he?" Tears could be seen forming at the corners of her eyes.

Genma crouched next to her. "Hey. We're not giving up, just assessing the full situation. Don't you give up either." His voice was quiet and reassuring and she visibly calmed down.

Lady Tsunade observed the intimate actions between Genma and Emi. "So, the way I see it our options are limited. We could send someone back to the Matsuzaki compound and get the details of her treatment, if they are willing to share them. Or we can simply proceed ahead as if we know they did the least possible." She grimly stared out the window. "Emi? It's your pain, what do you want?"

"I don't know, honestly. What would moving forward entail? I don't want to be a burden."

"Well, I suppose I'd take you over to the hospital and do the poison extraction on you. I should warn you that under the best of circumstances it is very painful. And then we'd proceed from there. And stop worrying about being a burden, we wouldn't offer if it wasn't something we weren't willing to do."

Emi looked up at her, confusion on her face, "I just don't understand why you do it, that's all."


	10. Chapter 10

Genma was standing beside the hospital bed that Emi was laying in. He had worked on her back when they got here but he could tell by the grimace on her face that she was still in a lot of pain, and he knew that she wasn't likely to get relief anytime soon. She'd agreed to let Lady Tsunade and Sakura try the poison extraction technique and Genma knew from personal experience how painful it was.

Her fingers wrapped themselves around Genma's hand. "Have you ever done this?" He knew she was trying to hide the fear that was growing inside of her.

"I have." Genma knew she didn't want to be lied to, he also knew that he didn't want to increase her fear. She had no choice in having the extraction procedure, if Raido was right the poison needed to be removed as soon as possible to prevent further damage to her body.

"How bad is it? And don't sugarcoat it." She looked up at him her gaze telling him that she wanted, no needed, honesty from him.

He looked her square in the eyes, "It hurts, a lot. In fact there will probably be a few of us holding you down."

"Can't she give me something for the pain? Or knock me out?" Her eyes pleaded for some glimmer of hope.

"Well, she could but the extraction technique would pull it out as fast as we could pump it in."

Recognition dawned in her eyes. "So basically I'm hosed."

"Well, I'll stay right here by your side. And you are amazingly strong, it'll be over before you know it. I'll take you out for sweet dumplings as soon as you can leave." He smiled reassuringly at her, squeezing her hand as he did.

They both looked up when the door slid open. Tsunade, Sakura, and a few other med-nin's entered. Tsunade's face was grim. "I'm sorry Emi, this isn't going to feel good and there's nothing I can do to change that. I've brought Sakura with me. She's my apprentice and a darn good one. Between the two of us we should be able to do this quickly."

"Ok. I'm ready." Emi's face told a different story but they all knew she was committed. "Can Genma stay?"

Lady Tsunade gave her a perplexing look. "If that's what you want."

"It is."

"Then if you're ready we'll get started." This was Sakura, she smiled as she looked at Emi. "Hi. I'm Sakura."

Emi observed the pink haired kunoichi and smiled at her. "I'm ready." Her hand gripped Genma's hand even harder.

* * *

><p>Emi screamed outright as Sakura and Tsunade took turns using the extraction technique, the medic's they had brought with them held her down to prevent her movement during the technique itself while Genma held her hand and offered her what little encouragement he could.<p>

At the first extraction Tsunade had gasped at the amount of poison that they had retrieved from her body and sent it off for analysis. Since then they'd done six more extractions and were just finishing the seventh. The water they were extracting finally looked clear. "I think one more and we'll be done." Tsunade wiped the sweat from her brow with the back of her arm.

Emi groaned deeply with the pain of the technique, Genma wiped the sweat that dripped from her brow and watched her eyes flutter shut as she momentarily lost consciousness and then snapped open as the pain brought her back.

Sakura smiled at her gently. "I'm sorry it had to be so painful. We're done unless this last extraction tests positive, which I don't think it will."

Emi smiled weakly at the young girl. "Thank you." Then she turned her head towards Genma. "And thank you."

He smiled at her and brushed her fiery red hair off her face. "You're welcome."

Tsunade turned back from the table behind her. "It's clear. You're done Emi. You can sleep now, but I'm afraid I can't give you anything to help with that. Maybe Genma can help but I can't put any new drugs in your system so soon."

"I understand Tsuna. Thank you."

Everyone in the room looked at the Hokage in shock at the unfamiliar nickname but she seemed not to notice. "Ok. Lets all clear out of here and let her rest." She stopped and looked at Genma. "You can stay as long as she wants you to. I'll let you be the judge of that." With that she left and everyone followed her except Sakura who was taking Emi's vitals.

"I'll be back to check on her soon. Make sure she rests if she can." Sakura looked at Emi. "I'm sorry again. If there's anything you need just get Genma to call me." And then Sakura left the room also leaving Genma to comfort Emi.

"Would you like a little massage?" Genma offered.

"I think I just want to sleep. I'm tired but the pain is passing now." She smiled at him. "Thanks for staying with me."

"It's nothing."

"You're wrong." She whispered this as she was falling asleep her grip firm on Genma's hand holding him hostage to her while she slept the pain of the past two hours away. He just watched and waited.

When she woke it was dark outside and Sakura had been back not once but twice to check on her. "How long was I asleep?"

"A couple of hours."

"And you've just been sitting there? You must hate me." She grimaced at him.

"Nah. I could never hate you. I told you that I'd stay, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't?"

She snorted "You'd be like most of the friends I've ever had."


	11. Chapter 11

Genma shifted in his chair. "What do you mean Emi? That I'd be like most of the friends you've had?"

"I mean that most of the people I've known have not been ones to stick around when the going got tough." She shifted in bed to sit up a little wincing with the pain.

Genma stood to offer her a hand and settled back when she was comfortable. "I still don't understand. What about Hiroki? He was your boyfriend, wasn't he?"

She smirked, "that's what I wanted him to be." She let her gaze drift to the window where it rested for a few long minutes then she turned it back to him. "I thought I loved him and I always hoped he loved me but in reality I was just a distraction for him." She sighed, "He saw it as a mutually beneficial friendship, when I couldn't keep my end of the bargain, he was gone."

"There must have been other ninja you were close to." Genma inquired, watching her and schooling his expression to hide any sympathy he might feel for her knowing that sympathy wasn't what she wanted.

"Not really. At the compound it was very competitive, sort of eat or be eaten. You really couldn't count on anyone having your back unless it benefited them. On missions it was different, we all wanted to get home alive and we all worked towards that. But once we were home it would fall apart. In a way close friendships were discouraged, they didn't want you forming any cliques or anything."

"I'm sorry."

She sighed. "It's ok. I suppose it's what made me strong enough to survive the fight that caused this wound, huh?"

They both looked up as the door slid open and Lady Tsunade walked in. "Hello Emi, Genma. You're still here?" She smiled at them. "I came to check up on you." she moved closer to the bed and read the chart she was holding while she did. "It seems you're doing well. I'd like you to stay the night and rest but there's no reason you can't go home tomorrow."

"So was it successful? Am I poison free?"

"Only time will tell but I believe you are. And when we're sure I'd like to do the surgery to repair your back. You may never be a full fledged kunoichi again but you'd be able to work in the village and train some. If that's what you want to do."

Emi shifted her head away from them and looked out the window again. "What use would that be?"

Tsunade started, "Emi.." but she was interrupted by Genma.

"Emi, remember what I told you? Everyone has a role and a place here. If you want one then we'll find one." He didn't miss the glance that Lady Tsunade gave him as he said this.

Emi sighed, "Thank you, I think." She looked up at the Hokage. "Tsuna, I can't repay you for what you've done for me."

"You don't have to. I'm glad to be able to help. Like Genma said, we'll find a place for you if that's what you want."

Emi smiled at her. "One day at a time, right?"

"Right." Tsunade smiled at her and turned to leave but turned back looking at Genma. "Did you intend to spend the night here?"

Genma straightened in his chair. "If Emi wants me here I'm willing to stay, I hadn't thought about it." He looked at Emi to see how she might feel about it.

"I think I'll be ok and you look like you could use some rest yourself." She smiled gratefully at him.

"Well then, I guess that's your answer Lady Tsunade."

"Alright. I'll see you all tomorrow." She left the room sliding the door closed quietly behind her.

"It's late, isn't it? Did you want to leave now?" Emi asked.

"I don't have to. I'm used to going without sleep." He chuckled.

She chuckled with him, "Yeah but this time you don't have to."

"Oh no, you're wrong." He looked at her seriously. "I said I'd be here for you and I will be."

"Thank you."

"How's your pain?"

"I'm uncomfortable but it's not pain really, just achy." She shifted in the bed and let her head rest to one side. "I'm getting tired again."

"Do you want me to leave so you can rest?" He watched her carefully. "Or do you want to talk some more?"

"I think I'd like to talk some more, if you don't mind. You're the closest I've had to a friend since my parents died."

Genma pulled his chair closer to the bed and leaned his arms on it. "What would you like to talk about then?"

Emi smiled at him, "Tell me about your training here. What was it like?"

Genma spent the next hour or so talking about the academy, becoming a genin, the chunin exams and then finally his choice to specialize in assassination. He finished with the invitation he had received to be a hokage guard and how much a part of the village it made him feel to be able to protect it the way he did. "What about you? What was your training like, do you have a specialty?"

She smiled at him. "My training was similar to yours. Except that it started with my parents at what you called the genin level. By the time I was ready for missions we were living on the compound and I was assigned to a sensei there. There was no competition though, like your chunin exams, we were simply promoted when our sensei and Matsuzaki-sama's lieutenant determined you were ready for more. And I do have a specialty, two in fact." She grinned at him, "it's ironic."

Genma grinned back at her. "Really? And what would they be?"

"I'm an interrogator and an assassin."

"I knew there was something I liked about you!"


	12. Chapter 12

Genma looked at her with a new respect. "An assassin, huh?"

"Yeah, a useless one. Not like I can work anymore." Her good mood seemed to have passed. "You must be tired. And I am too."

Genma took the hint. "Ok. I'll be back in the morning if you want?"

"It doesn't matter." Her voice was flat and emotionless as she stared out the window into the dark night.

Genma watched her, his heart breaking for the pain she felt but he knew there was nothing he could do that he wasn't already doing for her. "Well then, it won't matter if I'm here anyway. I'll see you then." He slipped out the door leaving her to react however she wanted to but he was certain he had seen tears forming in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Genma knocked quietly on the door to Emi's room and slid it open to peek in. He didn't want to disturb her if she was sleeping but as he slid the door open she shifted her gaze from the window to him and smiled. "How are you feeling today?"<p>

"Better. Much less pain. Thank you."

"Well I guess our impromptu dates will stop now. I'll have to figure out others ways to spend time with you." He smiled around the senbon pin hanging from his mouth.

"You don't have to." Her voice sounded sad. "But I'd like it if you did."

"Me too." He hoped that this crack in her armor would widen and let him in a little. "So, when did you decide to become an assassin. Or were you told you would be one?" He didn't doubt the possibility.

"I chose it. And I was good at it. But I chose it for the wrong reasons."

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I chose it to impress someone with what a badass I could be. I just wanted to be close to him and have him notice me."

"And did it work?"

"Yes and no. He noticed me but for all the wrong reasons. I was just a distraction to him, he never intended to get close to me." She looked back out the window as the memories flooded back over her.

"Emi, I'm so sorry." He hated the idea that she'd been taken advantage of.

"You didn't do anything wrong. If anything you did the opposite. I practically threw myself at you and you turned me away. At first it really hurt but laying here and thinking has helped me to see that you are a better friend than he ever was to me. I was taught young that my value lay in my fighting ability and then later in my gender. You showed me otherwise."

Genma sighed. "Thank you."

"No, thank you." Tears threatened to escape her eyes as she looked at him.

Genma rose and sat on the edge of the bed and held her hand. "So will you have the surgery that Lady Tsunade offered?"

"I think I will."

"Good. We never finished our hike up the mountain so I expect you to make good on it."

She smiled up at him through the tears. "I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

><p>So here he stood, dancing with the most beautiful redhead he'd ever laid eyes on, their bodies swaying to the beat of the song playing. They'd climbed the Hokage mountain today and she'd gasped at the beauty of the view it provided of Konoha.<p>

He smiled down at her, letting his hands rest on her waist. She in turn shifted her hands from his shoulders to his waist and pulled herself close to him. As she did so she tipped her head up and let her lips meet his in a tentative kiss. This kiss was so different from the first one she had offered him, it held promise and confidence. He returned it, gently and carefully. He knew she still had a lot of healing to do but he was glad for the invitation to walk with her through it.

* * *

><p>AN: so that's it. I know, it leaves it hanging but the story was really about Emi and not the romance between her and Genma. Although a romance with him would be amazing...in my opinion anyway. LOL. Perhaps I'll write a part two but I don't know. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for reading my work!<p>

Love,

The Lady


End file.
